Handcuffs and secrets
by SAS292
Summary: After angering Aphrodite Nico and Leo get chained together for two weeks. Will Leo find out Nico's secret or will Piper beat him to it. NO LEMONS rated T because I'm paranoid. This is my first fanfic so no flames
1. Aphrodite's scheme

**Me and my cousin are partners in writing and she wrote this chapter**

**Disclaimer neither me or my cousin own Percy Jackson and the Olympian**s

Leo p.o.v

"Mythomagic is a stupid game Nico. Why do you play it." I yelled

"Why do you have to be so mean, Leo. Seriously lots of people play it." He screamed back.

"Let's settle this. We can ask Piper." I suggested.

We had been arguing for hours. He stormed out of the room, with a angry look in his eyes. We walked to the dining room where everyone was sitting planing coach hedges birthday. Aphrodite sat in between Piper and Jason.

"Hey Piper we need your opinion on something." Nico said loudly with his arms crossed. Aphrodite looked at him with a raised eyebrow, as if to ask what do you think your doing. "We are in the middle of something."

"Sorry its important." I whined

"What is it?" She said with a sigh.

"We need your opinion on something."

"Unless its about dating advice shut up." Said the angry goddess

"Why would we need dating advice if we don't have girlfriends."

"What about boyfriends." Asked Aphrodite with an small laugh staring at Nico.

"Its about Mythomagic." Said Nico waving away the comment.

"Ya, we need to know if you think its weird or normal."

"I never heard of it before." Piper said.

"See Nico, its so dumb that Piper hasn't heard of it." I said feeling awesome for being right for once.

"Mythomagic is not dumb. Seriously, every twelve year has plaid it once in their lives." Said Frank jumping into the conversation.

"Let me guess you play it to." I replied with a bored voice.

"Use to, past tense." He said in a defensive voice "I stopped playing after my mom died." Hazel patted his back and rubbed his shoulders.

"Nice can we get back to planning the party." Snapped Aphrodite.

"No." Me and Nico said at the same time.

All hades broke loose. We all took sides. Percy, Frank, Hazel all sided with Nico. Annabeth, Jason, and Piper sided with me. We all screamed at each other for about 10 minutes.

"Everyone sit down and shut up. I'm getting a headache." Aphrodite yelled over our vocies.

"Nico and Leo come here."

Slowly we both walked over and stood in front of the angry goddess. She stared at us for a moment. "What an I going to do with you two." She said disapprovingly. "I know." She snapped and a pair of hand cuffs appeared in her out stretched hand. She put one cuff on my hand and the other on Nico. We were stuck together.

"Hey why did you do that." Protested Nico

"Was that necessary?" Asked Percy

"Shut up Percy, I promised to make you're love life interesting let me do my job. You to need be taught a lesson on team work. I think this will solve the problem." She said with a dazzling smile.

"I have to disagree." Said Nico bravely. Aphrodite glared at him for a second

"You will wear these and like it." She used charm speak as she spoke

"I might where them but I don't have to like it." Said Nico in an irritated voice.

I stared in shock. This guy was really stupid, he stood up a goddess. But she didn't seem to notice he spoke.

'I wonder why Leos staring at me like that?' His lips never moved. "We can read each others minds." I said in shock.

"Yup." Aphrodite smiled evily.

**Hope you enjoyed. We appreciate constructive critecizem**


	2. Day 1

**I wrote this chapter so I hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Me and my cousin will never own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

Nico p.o.v

"Aphrodite please remove these hand cuffs you can't be serious about this... Really!" I gestured in Leos direction.

"Hey!" Leo said .

Don't be such a baby, you've been through Tartarus for Olympus sake, you two will be stuck like that for two weeks."

She then turned to Piper.

"By the way, I left a present for you in your room." She glanced at Jason while Piper ran off to her room. "Make sure you keep that secret." We all heard a shriek as Aphrodite put a hand on Jason's shoulder. "That's my que and good luck you are going to need it" and with that she disappeared.

The second she left every one left to see what the commotion Piper was making. Her room had been girlified. Her walls were pink and when she opened her closet all of her wardrobe was girly, along with make up piled on her bed. "This is a sick joke" she was muttering.

To lighten the mood Percy budded in. "So Jason here has a secret!" Every one was looking at Jason and then me and Leo.

"So spill it Jason what's the secret?" Leo bugged.

'Don't think about it. Don't say it. If Grace so much thinks about it I swear I will kill him.'

Leo interrupted my thoughts. "Nico knows what the secret is!"

I was to busy trying not to think about the secret to even pay attention to every one else around me. I could hear Leo laughing at me in the background. After about half an hour of trying not to think about my secret, Leo dragged me down to the mess hall to discuss the plan on getting to where ever. I saw Piper get an evil smile as she walked out the room towards Jason.

"So Jason what is it." She said her voice layered in magic.

He was breaking down into sweat but before he could say anything I dragged me and Leo towards him and slapped him across the face and gave him an 'I'm watching you look.'

'We are landing in one hour to restock on food.' Leo thought with a happy voice.

He keeps thinking of stupid stuff. Its annoying me. 'Does this guy ever shut up.' I thought.

"Hey I heard that. Somebody is in a bad mood." He said teasing me.

"Maybe I wouldn't be in a bad mood if we weren't chained together idiot." I snapped back angrily.

'Gods Nico isn't a happy camper.' I heard him think.

'This is going to be a long two weeks.' I thought. Leo didn't hear me being to busy paying attention to the ship. I could feel Leo get relaxed as he began to work on his machhine, pulling tools out of his magical tool belt. Dinner came and we all gathered in the dining room. I could hear Annabeth giggling to something Percy whispered into her ear. I felt anger flowing through my veins.

Leo seemed to notice my anger growing. 'You must really be jealous of Percy to be glaring at them.'

"I don't like Annabeth" I snapped at him a little to loud. Everyone stooped their conversations and stared at us, even Jason. I couldn't take this attention. I stormed outside to the deck, dragging Leo along with me.

'Denial is always the first step Nico.' Leo thought grinning at my reaction to his previous comment.

Trying to avoid the thought I changed the subject. 'At least I stand a better chance with her than you stand with any other girl.' I shot back at him angrily.

'That's a bit harsh for even you.' Leo said pretending to be offended. We continued bickering for another hour.

'I can't believe Blair left Chuck!' We heard in a shrilly voice.

Leo and I jumped to it. It took me a moment to realize it was Aphrodite.

'Aphrodite get out of my head!' I mentally screamed. 'Oh, this is the first time I used handcuffs like these on mortals. Now I know I can hear every thing you two talk about, it keeps interrupting my Gossip Girl! Since you two are arguing I am adding an extra week now If you'll excuse me I have to mourn over Gossip Girls cutest couple breaking up.' She said, very very dramatically. What the heck was Gossip Girl? Curiosity shot up in Leo. Silently he pulled me to Piper. "Piper what's Gossip Girl?" Leo questioned. Her eyes lit up the way they did when her Aphrodite side was showing. "OMG! Gossip Girl is this show! Its about..." She said squealing to the thought of it.

After a minute of annoying squealing and explaining that I tuned out, she calmed down and frowned at Leo who was laughing at her, with a hint of danger in her eyes. "You know better than to ask me girly stuff like that. You better watch your back cause I'm gonna get me revenge." She whispered creeping even me out as she walked away.

After I let Leo recover from creepy Piper, he dragged me to the engine room to work on the ship. Again to the pointless thoughts. Leo continuously kept dragging me across the control room every second. The noise in here was so loud I couldn't even hear Leo's mind! The engine room got more quiet after Leo unbolted some machine and fixed it. Satisfied by the repair, we retired to his room for the night to get some sleep. Leo fell asleep immediately, unable to hear his thougts, I returned to my thoughts of Percy.

I heard the door squeak open to see a face, that was grinning and I was not wanting to see. "Nico we need to talk."

**My cousins computer is broken so I don't know when the next chapter will be up (She's writing the next chapter) Hoped you enjoyed. We appreciate constructive criticism.**


	3. Author's note

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I'm sooooooo sorry for not updating in half a year. I am going to continue this story. I hope you don't give up on it, my cousin lives a state away from me and her computer broke down, we haven't been able to update cause her email is being weird. This weekend im supposed to see her and get her part of the story. Hopefully next week or the week after i can update. Again sorry!**

**-SAS**


	4. The epic breakfast battle

**Sorry I broke my promise. My cousin wasn't able to complete this chapter because of how little time she currently has and asked me to finish the rest of this chapter for her. I apologize for taking so long. Now on with the story! And happy new years!**

** P.S. This fanfic is before Blood of Olympus**

**Nico POV:**

The door slowly slowly open and a figure appeared in the doorway. I gripped my sword ready to fight the shadowy figure.

"Nico, you awake?" Whispered a familiar voice. Percy.

"Don't scare me like that!" I whispered sitting back down.

"Sorry, but I needed to talk to you privately and with the situation this afternoon and the whole mind reading thing," he moved forward and sat down in front of me.

"What are you talking about?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Well, it's about your crush." I gripped my sword again. "It's just awkward 'cause I thought we were friends." I was getting ready to stab him.

"Why on earth would you think that." I managed to say through grinded teeth.

"I don't know." He gulped, I guess he must've seen my death glare through the dim lighting. "Look I don't mind. I'm even flattered but Anabeth is _mine_."

The comment surprised me. He thought I liked Anabeth. How clueless.

"Why do you look so happy? I thought you would be offended or something."

"Percy, Anabeth is like a sister to me. I don't like her."

"So your saying she's not good enough for you," he accused pretty loudly standing up.

"That's not it either," I shouted.

"Nico, stop yelling." Leo mumbled half awake.

"Go back to bed." Percy I said in unison.

Leo started snoring again and Percy continued. "Nico I don't want to be a jerk but stay away from Anabeth."

"And if I don't" I said just to annoy him.

"I'll throw you back into Tartarus." He used this threat so lightly. It took a moment to process. Wanting to cry I let my bangs cover my eyes.

"Just leave."

"I will but stay away from Anabeth."

"As I said I do not want her." Percy stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him.

Alone. Again. I lied down and for the tenth time a tear slid down my cheek. Quiet sobs lulled me to sleep.

**Leo POV **

There was nothing around me but a blinding whiteness.

"Where in Hades am I?" I wondered aloud.

Just as I spoke the words a bright red door appeared about 100 yards in front of me. Before I could take a step towards it. Silent sobs were heard behind me. Turning around, Nico was sprawled, on the floor crying. I just stood in the distance. Suddenly a wave of sadness washed over me. Is this how Nico feels. How long has he been in pain? Each time he muttered something it got darker around us, eventually it became pitch black.

* * *

In the morning the two of us walked to the dining room of the ship. Nico froze and stiffened at the sight of Percy and Anabeth.

**Nico POV**

I cant believe Percy would threaten to throw me into Tartarus.

'What!?' Leo yelled. Man I forgot that Leo can read my mind.

"I can't believe you said that after so much he's been through!" Leo screamed at Percy. How would Leo know what i've been through?

"What did Percy say?" Jason asked coming in with Piper. Leo whispered into Jason's ear. As Leo pulled away Jason made a look of disgust. At that moment I was sure of one thing. This won't end well.

"Oh no you didn't!" Jason yelled snapping his fingers.

"Oh yes I did!" Percy yelled in waving his hand.

'This is an odd fight.' Leo though

'Well it wouldn't be odd if you hadn't started it.' I screamed back.

Jason grabbed Pipers cornucopia and launched pies at Percys face. A food fight commenced. Hazel an Frank soon came in and thought the flying food was a game and 'joined in' on the fun. Only Anabeth, Piper, and I remained out of the fight. Finally Hedge came in causing everyone to freeze.

"Why didn't any one tell me there was a food fight?" he asked also joining in. Really!? Even Coach Hedge?

'Yup!' Leo chirped. Soon every thing eventually died down. Percy and Jason were left to clean up the mess.

'Nico?'

'Ya,'

'What are we gonna do about clothes cause i don't feel comfortable being shirtless all day.' Leo stopped. 'hmmmmmm... I know!' He pulled out a sewing needle, and two sets for a zipper. Within a few minutes both of our shirts had zippers on them going across the shoulder. We tried the shirts on and the zipper worked. A few minutes later Leo tore both shirts seeing if the zipper could be better.

'Leo! The shirts worked fine why did you have to fidget with it!'

"Cause the zipper was annoying me!" He accidentally said aloud. The two of us were now heading to a closet with our shirts half on.

We soon reached the dark closet and I tried to learn against the wall as I wait for Leo to find what ever was needed. The closet turned out bigger than expected and I face planted into the floor hitting my back on the way down and Leo right on top of me. A painful gasp escaped my lips as my lower spine began to ache. Tensing up instantly I heard whispering.

Annabeth and Percy were to the right of us. She was pinning Percy to the wall. Annabeth stared at us with a mischievous look in her eyes and Percy smiled. Aphrodite if you are hearing this. This is your fault. Gahhh! This is going to be a long two weeks.

**IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT:**

**My cousin and I have read BOO. Now she ships Will and Nico and wants to change it to that pairing instead of Leo and Nico. I think it should stay the same. To avoid a fight me and her have decided to do a vote all who vote please put your vote in the reviews.**

**I appreciate constructive criticism. **

Peace,

SAS


	5. Coming out of the closet NOT

**VOTING IS NOW CLOSED: VALDANGELO WON**

**Nutmeg a Slyther: Thanks for the constructive criticism. I'll try to make Percy more in character. If he is out of character it's probably cause my cousin and I are making him jealous and over protective of Anabeth**

**MakePastaNotWar11: Welcome to my fanfic. You are always welcomed review, new to my stories or not. 8)**

**WARNING: some of the dialogue might be perverted and inappropriate for younger readers. I did warn you. So flames will be ignored. NOOOOO LEMONS STILL! Just a perverted Annabeth. Sorry I made this chapter short. Next one should be longer.**

**PS. This chapter is a bit crackish.**

* * *

**Nico POV:**

We stared at the couple near us. Pain shot though my spine. Great now my back hurts. I probably shouldn't complain in front of Percy and Annabeth.

'Awkward' Leo announced. A faint grin reached Percy and for once he wasn't speechless like Annabeth. Before he could say something Leo pointed to Percy.

"(1) Uke!" He grinned. Annabeth blushed furiously. Leo was dying of laughter.

I just relized how big this closet was and pushed Leo off me. Our shirts zipper was still broken and we just sat there in an awkward silence.

"Soooo... I guess we'll let you two do what you have to do just dont make to much noise." Annabeth said grinning like a madman running out the closet dragging Percy with her, she slammed the door shut.

Looking at them made me think about wanting a relationship. Why can't I have someone like that?

'pffffttt! Come on, Percabeth is soooo overrated.' Leo laughed. I forgot he could hear my thoughts! Leo looked that me and laughed. He gave me a half hug and together the two of us rummaged through the surprisingly big closet.

* * *

I rolled my eyes, we couldn't find the things we needed to fix the shirt.

"Jeesh Leo it was only a zipper maybe if you stopped messing with it, it wouldn't have broke!" I half yelled half whispered. As we opened the door Jason stood there looking at us oddly.

"Well if you held still I wouldn't have struggled with trying to undo it!" He yelled back.

"And my back hurts thanks to you!" I screamed at him.

Jason was now looking at mine and Leo's bare chest and messy hair horrified.

"Um... ya... im gonna go that way." He said walking away quickly. In the distance i saw Piper taking pictures of us and writing something in a black note book. She looked up and put a finger to her lips, looking me in the eye and slowly slipping into her room.

We both fell asleep and I woke up to Leo right next to me smoking, i glanced at my shirt and it was on... fire! I punched him in the nose and blood came pooring out like a faucet.

"What was that for!?" He yelled. I shrugged in response patting the fire out, the rims of my shirt was now tattered. Again silence fell over us and we fell asleep. In the morning I awoke to Leo glaring at me.

* * *

**Annabeth POV:**

During breakfast Percy and I shared the information we had about last nights closet incident. I grinned deviously at every one as i said the story.

"So Percy and I were looking for something in the closet when Leo and Nico were fighting about a broken zipper. A minute or so after Leo pushed Nico onto the floor..." (Anabeth practically makes it sound very inappropriate, I'll leave that to your own immagination) Hazel fanned herself and nervously looked at Frank, he set a comforting hand on her shoulder, but he looked away blushing.

"That does explain why they came out with two torn shirts and messy hair and Nico complaining of a hurt back." Jason thought aloud. Through out the whole time Piper took notes. Coach Hedge looked angry.

"You guys realize we are supposed to be stopping Gea from waking and you guys are gossiping!" He yelled crankily. That was the moment they decided to walk in.

**Leo POV:**

"I'll never get the blood stains out!" I interregated aloud.

"I doubt thats the first time any one has bled! And you set my shirt on fire." Nico retorted. Pecy looked at us amused and Hazel looked like she was going to faint.

"In my defense I had an intense night, you also shoved me off the bed!" I said.

"You were to close to me and i didn't feel comfy with you trying to spoon with me... Look I'm sorry I'm being such a jerk it's just that my back still hurts." Nico said in a smaller voice than before.

"You guys are sleeping with the door open for now on! No more being together alone." Coach Hedge yelled. The two of us stared at him confused.

"So I guess you moved on way to go, uke!" Percy smiled at Nico with two thumbs up.

'What's an uke!?' Nico asked me with his mind.

"And here I thought you would be a (2)seme!" Piper yelled face palming, handing Jason a twenty dollar bill.

Door open? Moved on? What are they talking about? Suddenly it occured to me. Gross! I covered Nico's ears, shaking my head no.

'Omg! Ashsdkkakfkfjdmksmnf! I knew you guys are so cute together!' Aphrodte shreiked in my head.

'Get out Aphrodite!' Nico and I yelled unison. The last thing I wanted at the moment was the godess of love fangirling over another show.

Aphrodite POV:

I couldn't fight off the grin that was creeping onto my face. Leo and Nico together, it's too cute! I took out the tape that recorded the mornings events. (She set secret cameras aroung the ship to watch percabeth moments.) After, teleported to Athenas.

Athena POV:

Today was a boring day, there was nothing new, time seemed to slow. Then out of thin air Aphrodites squealing rang in my ears.

"Guess which two demigods that I love so much got together!" Oh no. I would much rather go to Tartarus than deal with another fangirl episode from Aphrodite. "Leo and Nico!" She squealed. Uhh just another Percabeth mome- wait Nico and Leo? A smile crept onto my face. I am bored maybe gossiping with Aphrodite would bring some entertainment. She showed me a picture that her daughter Piper had tooken of the two boys. They were walking out of a closet, handcuffed to eachother, wearing no shirt and had bed hair. After observing this for a good ten minutes she played me a video of this mornings events. Instantly I knew how to use this to my advantage.

"Aphrodite please send me a copy, the picture and video are just to cute." I fake squealed.

"Okay! I have to go. I've got a date with Ares tonight." She said handing me an instantly made copy of the two pieces of evidence. A minute later she poofed out of here. An evil smirk crept up my face now who should I call first?

* * *

**(1) uke: the person in bottom in the bedroom**

**(2) seme: the person on top in the bedroom**

**If you don't understand what I mean by the term bedroom. Good for you! **

**Sorry for the short and perverted chapter. There might be some other chapters similar to this but way less crack.**

**Constuctive criticism is highly appreciated. Any flames will be ignored.**


End file.
